


Body Language

by Forever_in_Your_Heart



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_in_Your_Heart/pseuds/Forever_in_Your_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino's always been an expert on body language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Language

Ino’s always been an expert on body language.

When she sees Naruto and Hinata together their body language screams love and loyalty and forever. Every look says I missed you. Every smile says you’re amazing. Every touch says don’t ever leave me. Every kiss says I love you more than life itself. Every time Ino sees them, she starts to believe in the possibility of happily ever after a little bit more.

When she sees Tenten and Neji together their body language seems to shout understanding and trust and togetherness. Every look says I’ve got your back. Every nod says I’m thinking the exact same thing you are. Every touch says nothing can beat us when we’re together. Every kiss says this is who we were meant to be with. Every time Ino sees them she begins to think that maybe soul mates do exist.

When she sees Sakura and Sasuke together their body language calls out devotion and patience and always. Every look says I’ll always be here for you. Every tilt of the head says you can trust me with anything. Every touch says I’ll never let you go. Every kiss says you’re the best thing that ever happened to me. Every time Ino sees them, she begins to understand that everyone can heal.

When she sees Shikamaru and Temari together their body language states excitement and caring and happiness. Every look says I complain but you know I don’t mean it. Every roll of the eyes says you’re crazy but I love you. Every touch says you can’t outsmart me. Every kiss says you make me happy. Every time Ino sees them she starts to realize that everyone can find that one person.

Ino’s always been an expert on body language.

Which is why she knows that every time Kiba looks at her he’s saying you’re not alone. She knows that every smile says you drive me crazy. She knows every nod says I’ll get you next time. Every tilt of the head says you’re perfect, so why do you hate yourself? Every eye roll says I need you. Every touch says I’m not going anywhere. And she knows that every kiss says we’re going to make it, I promise. When Ino sees him she knows that happily ever afters can happen, soul mates do exist, everyone can heal and you can find that one person, if you look hard enough.


End file.
